


ghost of the past.

by thrillingtremors



Series: The Ghost [1]
Category: Dead By Daylight
Genre: Danny Johnson is NOT a nice guy, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Please do not read if you are uncomfortable, Please heed the warnings I’m begging you, Please read the warnings!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrillingtremors/pseuds/thrillingtremors
Summary: Susie trusted Jed Olsen without a second thought. Shy, naïve Susie . . . She was about to have the worst wake-up call of her life. She should’ve known better than to trust a killer.
Relationships: Danny “Jed Olsen” Johnson | The Ghost Face/Susie (Dead by Daylight), Susie (Dead by Daylight)/Danny “Jed Olsen” Johnson | The Ghost Face
Series: The Ghost [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580029
Comments: 22
Kudos: 34





	ghost of the past.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE read the warnings! This story contains violence, character death, and rape. It is not for the lighthearted and even I cried writing this, so read with caution. If these subjects make you uncomfortable please don’t read this. In addition, because I have written this does NOT mean I support this or like this in any way.

Susie felt lonely. 

It was a deep-rooted feeling, one she could not shake no matter how hard she tried. Sitting up on the topmost level of the Ormond resort, she sighed. She had dragged a chair up onto the balcony, and was curled up quietly in it. The Legion had long since sensed there was something off with their youngest member, but had deemed it as her being disappointed in herself for not succeeding in trials. They’d done their best to comfort her, but it didn’t work. She wasn’t upset about her failures, she was upset about being here, in this damn hell. 

She knew she couldn’t dare tell anyone else that. If the Entity even caught on that Susie wanted to escape, wanted to stop killing, it would probably kill her like it killed the survivors, and discard her into the Void. The Trapper, as the first killer, had explained to them what the Void was. It was a place for survivors who’d had the last bit of their soul sucked out of them, their body merely a husk of what they’d once been. It was also a place for rebellious killers, who refused to continue killing. It was basically a trash bin. Susie hated the Void. She didn’t want to end up there. Used and forgotten. Her hands curled up into tight fists. 

She missed her old life, where they would all run around, doing their own thing. Not listening to some Entity which pawned them around like they were puppets. Back then, the days had been simpler. All she had to worry about was being able to sneak out of her house to meet up with her friends, not to please an ancient being thousands of years older than her. She was supposed to be skipping high school classes to vandalize buildings with spray paint. She was supposed to be shoplifting. She was supposed to be bullying kids into giving her homework answers or even their lunch money. She wasn’t meant to be killing people . . . 

She hadn’t desired to kill that man, that janitor who used to work with Joey. Everyone knew it. In the end, she’d made her choice. She could have ran away, called the police, but she didn’t. Was it because she was afraid? Or was it because she wanted to satisfy her friends? She felt like the murder was a test of her loyalty — and apparently, she’d passed. Overall, she wouldn’t have changed much. Maybe, knowing what she knew now, she would’ve convinced the group not to go that night. She would’ve been able to stop the murder from happening. Or maybe, she would’ve called Frank back when he went to check out that strange noise that fateful evening. Or maybe, she would’ve just stayed home. Or maybe — she sighed. Thinking of all the what if’s that could’ve happened wouldn’t do her any good. It was done. 

She wondered if a part of her was angry at Frank for dragging them all into this. But, surprisingly enough, she . . . Wasn’t. She cared for Frank. She loved him. He taught her new things, introduced her to a whole new world. She felt stronger with him, she felt like a whole new person around him. A better person. The nights she spent with Frank and the others, she never wanted them to end. And now, they were stuck here together — forever. Or, at least, until the Entity grew bored of them and discarded them like broken toys. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Susie wished that this realm just — didn’t exist. She wished the survivors could be free, the killers too. She wanted them all to be free from this.

Was there even a way out, that kept them alive?

“Suze!” Julie’s voice called up at her from downstairs. She was back from her trial. Susie stood up, dusting imaginary dirt off of her skirt. As she rose to her feet, snowflakes fell into her hair. She caught a few in her palm, watching them melt. When they turned to water, she crushed the remnants of them between her hands. She made her way downstairs, forcing herself to try and cheer up. “Yeah?” She called back, hoping her voice sounded enthusiastic.

“You okay?” Julie asked her, looking at her with concern. She’d taken off her mask, which was stained wet with fresh blood. Susie did her best not to look at it. “Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” She smiled, hoping it looked like it reached her eyes until she remembered Julie couldn’t see her face. Thank God she couldn’t. She’d catch on. “How was your trial?” She switched the subject, jumping onto one of the old couches and stretching dramatically. 

“It went well. Got them all. With one generator left, though.” Julie hummed, sitting down beside Susie. “Where’s the others?” Susie shrugged. “Beats me,” she replied truthfully. “They’re probably somewhere off having a snowball fight.” Julie nodded, grinning. “Probably.” She tossed her mask to the side, and Susie tapped her thumbs together. “You’ve seemed off lately, Suze,” Julie said suddenly. She sounded serious. Susie gulped. “And you aren’t performing your best. If you keep having survivors escape, you know what will happen.” Julie leaned closer, a sinister look in her gaze. “I don’t want it to get to you, Suze.” 

Susie swallowed, feeling a lump in her throat. Let it get to me! She wanted to yell. Let it! She knew what the Entity did to killers who underperformed. It tortured them. Brutally. Sadistically. She didn’t want to experience that, but she couldn’t help the defiant part of her that challenged the Entity, practically begging it to take her and end her misery. She rubbed her face with her hands, groaning. She had to stop thinking this way. It just wasn’t healthy.

“Please, tell us what’s wrong.” Julie rested her hand on Susie’s thigh, and Susie’s heart skipped a beat. It always did that whenever Julie got tender and intimate with her. She felt the same way with Joey and Frank. She felt butterflies exploding in her stomach, like she was nervous. Her palms grew slick with sweat, and her mouth parted before closing. “There’s nothing wrong,” she decided to lie after a few moments. “I’ve just been tired lately. I don’t know why . . . But I’m okay. I’ll be alright. I’ll shape up with my performance, Jules.” Susie looked up at Julie with what she hoped was a determined expression. If she could fake her expression, then she could fake her tone. She hoped Julie didn’t read her. “I’ve got this.” 

“If you say so.” Julie leaned over, not wanting to pry. She knew how to respect Susie’s boundaries, and she also knew when to push them. Apparently, she was deciding not to — for now. But Susie knew if she didn’t change, Julie wouldn’t be as nice. She’d catch on to Susie’s lie, and so would everyone else. So she had to start doing better in trials. She was torn. She didn’t want to kill the survivors, but it was her duty. Her job. And God forbid if she got fired from her job. She rubbed her arms, letting out a huff of air. “It’s cold in here.” 

“Yeah, the fire’s going down.” Julie glanced over at the fire-pit in the center of the room. “I can go collect some more wood,” Susie offered, getting up. “You want me to come with you?” Julie questioned, ready to stand up as well. “No, it’s okay. I’d rather you get cleaned up, because no offense Jules, but you reek of blood.” Susie scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. It was the truth; they all stunk of blood and their clothes were covered with gore after every trial. They always had to clean their clothes, but there was a problem: they didn’t have a washing machine, or a dryer, and laundromats didn’t exist in the Entity’s realm. So, their next best option was switching clothes to new ones the Entity gave them. 

“Ah, you’re right.” Julie sniffed herself, and wrinkled her nose. “Gross. I’ll be back.” She left to head upstairs, and Susie took that as her chance to go collect firewood in private. As she left the resort, she sure enough spotted Frank and Joe in the distance. They were wrestling in the snow, shouting obscenities at each other. “You cheated!” Frank was yelling. “Did not! I just have a good aim, you dick!” Joe retorted. “Cheater!” Frank kept repeating. As Susie approached them, they noticed her by her footsteps and stopped their incessant bickering.

“Oh, hey Suze.” Frank smiled, acting as if he hadn’t just been in a screaming match. “Hey.” Susie kicked some snow at them. “What are you two doing?” She questioned. “Having a snowball fight,” Joe responded, sitting up and pushing Frank off of him. “That I won,” he added smugly. Frank shot him the middle finger. “Because you cheated,” he hissed. “No, you’re just a sore loser!” Joe exclaimed. “I’ll leave you two to it,” Susie said. “Don’t you want to join us?” Joe asked. “No thanks, Joey.” Susie started walking away. “I need to collect firewood,” she called over her shoulder, waving goodbye. “I’ll be back soon,” she promised. 

As she entered the forest surrounding Mount Ormond, she was hit with flashbacks. “What was that?” She remembered Julie saying. “I don’t know, let me go check it out.” Frank had flipped out his bloodstained knife and descended into these identical woods. Susie exhaled heavily. No use dwelling on the past, she reminded herself. She had a mission: collecting that wood. She looked around for fallen branches and twigs, and it wasn’t really hard to find any. She made her way through the snow, humming to herself. She picked up a few branches. They felt heavy in her hands, but after picking up tall male survivors, she’d grown a little muscle. 

She went to turn and keep moving deeper into the forest, when she saw a flash of black in the corner of her eye. She turned her head sharply to the side, raising her eyebrows. “Hello?” She called out timidly. “Joey, Frank? Are you guys trying to pull a prank on me?” 

Silence. No one answered her. Susie tried shaking off the uneasiness she suddenly felt. She was a killer, wasn’t she? What was there to be afraid of? She bit her lip, rolling it between her teeth uncertainly. “If it’s a joke, this is the worst one yet,” she deadpanned. “I’ll kill you guys.” She dropped the wood, and went to go check out where she’d seen the movement. 

“It’s not Joey or Frank.” 

The voice startled Susie so much she flinched, and fell straight onto her ass. She collided hard with the snowy ground, feeling winded. She looked up with wide eyes, and a figure appeared before her in a flash. It was the Ghostface! Alarms coursed through her, and Susie hastily fumbled with her hoodie pockets, pulling out her metallic ruler. “Don’t come any closer!” She ordered, pointing her ruler at the Ghostface, who raised his hands in the air. “Relax,” he soothed. “I’m not here to cause harm. I don’t even have a weapon on me, okay? But I doubt you’d want to come over here and check my pockets.” Susie swallowed thickly.

“I’m sorry for sneaking around,” the Ghostface continued. He crouched down, getting to eye-level with Susie. “But I was . . . Afraid, I guess. I didn’t want you all to react harshly to me. Key to my power, I’ve been watching you all for a while. I like your bond — your legion. I wish I had that. Usually, ones who bear the Ghostface mask work in pairs, you know? I suppose I was craving companionship. Can you blame me? It gets pretty boring and lonely here sometimes, doesn’t it?” The Ghostface sounded genuine. Susie felt stupid for it, but she found herself believing him. Reluctantly, she nodded. “I . . . guess it does,” she agreed. 

“Why didn’t you just come up to us all? Why did you have to stalk us?” Susie demanded, feeling violated. He had been watching her and her friends for who-knew-how-long! Like they were survivors, prey for him to hunt. She felt irritated, and the Ghostface seemed to sense that. “I get it. You’re upset with me for watching you guys, but I consider it observing. I never saw you when you entered the resort, I wouldn’t go that far. All I’ve done is watch you build snowmen and have snowball fights. Tell me, is that really so bad?” He questioned. Susie felt herself relenting. Well, if he watched them outside the resort, there wasn’t much she could do about that. It was when they were inside the safety of their home, cozy and warm, which would be violating if intruded upon. But the Ghostface seemed to know that, and minded his limits. Maybe he wasn’t so bad. She didn’t trust him, but wasn’t as wary. 

“I guess not,” she amended. “So, can you lower your weapon?” The Ghostface inquired, stepping closer. Susie blinked, not even realizing she’d kept it lifted the whole time. “Oh, yeah,” she said, embarrassed. “Sorry.” Susie dropped the ruler into her lap. She was still sitting in the snow, but if anything happened, she knew she could be quick enough to spring away. Or, so she hoped. “But you didn’t answer me. Why didn’t you just come to all of us and be upfront?” She asked curiously. “Because,” the Ghostface answered slowly. “I’m what you could call . . . A shy person, you know? I don’t find it easy to talk to people. Like right now, I’m nervous. The other members of the Legion—” the Ghostface leaned closer. “Don’t tell them, but they’re really intimidating. But you . . . I felt like I could relate with you. Like we have so much more in common. I thought approaching you first would be the best option. I just — I’m not comfortable talking to the others yet. Do you understand me?” 

Susie’s eyes widened. Ghostface sounded just like her! She couldn’t help but crack a small smile. “Yeah. I understand you,” she replied. “I’m shy, too,” she confessed. Why was she telling him all this? She didn’t know. She was trusting him too easily, but she had faith in those around her. She was, to put it plainly, incredibly naïve. She didn’t realize she was being played like an instrument, and she probably would never. She simply had some levels of trust in the other killers, because they were supposed to be comrades, weren’t they? They were killing the same people, so they should be. Why would they ever decide to turn on her? Besides, she felt like she was invincible. After all, she had a whole legion backing her up. 

“Oh, really?” The Ghostface sounded surprised, and he brightened. “See? I told you I had a good idea, coming to you first.” Susie blushed faintly, and was glad she was wearing her mask. She almost never took it off anymore unless she was inside the resort with all of the Legion around her. Her mask felt like a safe haven, protecting her from the outside world. “Yeah,” she replied quietly, bashful. She had never been singled out by anyone before. She felt special. “Your name is Susie, isn’t it?” The Ghostface asked. “I heard the others call you it.” Susie hesitated, and then nodded. “Yeah, that’s me.” The Ghostface hummed. “I like the name,” he told her, and she blushed underneath her mask. “Thanks,” she mumbled shyly. 

“What’s your name?” She asked the Ghostface, feeling genuine curiosity. The Ghostface stood up, extending a hand out to her. Grabbing her ruler, she slipped it back into her pocket and accepted the Ghostface’s hand. He lifted her up, and she tried to ignore the sparks she felt dancing up her arm from their contact. She blushed darker, feeling her face throbbing hot like she’d just been harshly burned. Dusting snow from her tights and skirt, she waited for a response. “Jed Olsen,” the Ghostface finally told her. He was grinning like a Cheshire Cat underneath his mask. Susie, oblivious to the lie, hummed. “I like your name, too,” she said honestly. “Well, thank you, Susie.” The Ghostface — no, Jed — leaned back. 

Just as Susie was about to reply, she heard Julie call out for her. “Suze! Where are you?” 

Susie faltered. Jed reached out to her. His large hand clamped completely over Susie’s small wrist, and she looked up at him with wide eyes. “Don’t tell them about me.” Jed sounded pleading. “Please. I don’t want them to know about me. I want to make my own introduction, you know? I really hope you give me that chance.” Susie blinked. She hadn’t ever kept anything from her legion — but it wasn’t like she’d be lying to them. If they asked about Jed, she’d have to tell them the truth. But until then, she could keep her mouth shut. 

“Of course,” she said assuringly. “My lips are zipped.” 

Jed released her, laughing softly. It was a deep and sweet sound. Like wind-chimes. “Thank you, Susie. Before you go . . . Do you want to meet me here, again, same time tomorrow?” Susie felt surprise course through her like she’d been electrocuted. “Oh? Well, sure. If I’m not in a trial, I’ll stop by.” Jed beamed. “Great. See you later then, Susie,” he told her. With that, he turned and disappeared into the trees. He melted soundlessly into the snowy woods, like he had never even been there in the first place. He was impossible to track, even though he was wearing all black. Susie gave up trying to locate him leaving, and turned away.

She grabbed the firewood she’d dropped, and hurried her way back to the others. 

“Susie!” Julie’s voice was really close, now. Susie staggered forward. “I’m over here, Jules!” She shouted. Julie immediately appeared in front of her, a look of fright on her face. “You scared the shit out of me, Suze,” Julie said. “I’ll collect the firewood from now on.” Susie smiled, appreciative of how protective Julie was over her. She felt her heart skip a beat. “Sorry for worrying you, Jules, but I’m alright. You don’t have to be so worried,” she laughed. The look on her face must have seemed genuine enough, because Julie relaxed. “Yeah, I guess so. Sorry. I just can’t help it. You are the youngest out of us all.” She hummed, leaning over to playfully ruffle up Susie’s hair. Susie swatted her hand away. “I know, I know.” 

“You guys remind me of that practically everyday,” Susie went on, shaking her head. Julie reached over, taking some of the wood to carry and lighten Susie’s load. “Can’t let you forget,” Julie teased, and Susie giggled. “I might be the youngest age-wise, but I feel the oldest mentally.” Julie snorted. “You wish,” Julie retorted. “That title belongs to me, Suze.” Susie coughed, like she couldn’t believe what was being said. “Whatever you tell yourself, Jules,” she exclaimed in a loud sing-song voice. Together the two arrived back at the resort. 

“Help us carry this firewood, you douchebags!” Julie yelled to Frank and Joey, who were building a . . . Snow-dog? Snow-cat? Snow monster? She didn’t know. “Coming!” Joe stood up, and Frank followed him. As Frank rose to his feet, he accidentally knocked apart their creation, and Joe screamed with agony. “Frank! What the hell?!” Joey shoved his finger into Frank’s chest. “You just murdered our child, you bastard!” He cried incredulously. “It was an accident!” Frank raised his hands up defensively, and the girls rolled their eyes. Susie knew that if she and Julie made a snow-creation, she definitely wouldn’t accidentally destroy it. 

While Joe and Frank argued, forgetting all about them, Julie and Susie made their way inside the resort. Susie deposited the wood she carried into the fire-pit, Julie following suit. Julie grabbed the poker, and started raising up the fire, pushing the logs and branches around. The flames began to steadily rise, causing Susie to step back. She rubbed her hands together, and after a few seconds of staring at the fire, she took a deep breath. Julie glanced over at her, looking curious. “What’s up, Suze?” She asked. Susie hummed. “Oh. Nothing.” 

She took her mask off, and tossed it onto the couch beside Julie’s. 

“You wanna go attack the boys with snowballs?” Susie asked enthusiastically. Julie blinked, clearly surprised, then smiled. Was Susie getting back to normal? “Of course. Let’s go wreck them!” Julie cheered, grabbing Susie’s hand. With a grin, Susie let herself be dragged away. 

————————

Susie continued meeting up with Jed for a long time. The two got along really well. Susie didn’t know how much time had passed with them being close, but it felt like an eternity. Jed always listened to her problems, and even gave her advice on how to fix them. She admitted she wasn’t doing well in her trials, and gave her tips and tricks on how to Catch survivors and kill them quicker and more efficiently. Thanks to him, she started pleasing the Entity. She still didn’t approve of the murders, but it was better than her being tortured . . . 

The rest of the Legion still didn’t know about Jed, even though Susie encouraged him to open up to them. But Jed insisted he was fine with just her, and more comfortable with just befriending her for now. She wasn’t one to push boundaries, that was more of a Frank thing. So, she let Jed do his own thing. When he was ready, he’d make his entrance. Who was she to push him? She respected Jed, just like he respected her. He made her feel . . . Important. It wasn’t like her legion didn’t make her feel important, of course they did! But they were legion. They were a part of her. They were her family. They would always make her feel important. But no one else, not a single stranger, had made Susie feel any bit of importance.

Besides, there were also some things she just wasn’t willing to tell her legion. Like how she didn’t feel good enough for them. Like how she felt like the weak link. Like how she felt she shouldn’t have murdered that man. Like how she felt she could be so much better. Those were things she had to keep locked up inside of her, until Jed came around. When she warmed up fully to him, he confessed his issues to her, and she confessed her issues to him. 

Despite how close Susie and Jed had gotten, she still hadn’t seen him without his mask, and he hadn’t seen her without her mask. However, on one particular meeting, Jed turned to her and said, “I think . . . We should show each other the real us. Don’t you think?” Susie had blinked with confusion, turning to him with raised eyebrows, though he couldn’t see that. “What do you mean?” She asked curiously. “I mean we take off our masks,” Jed replied. He sat down, kicking his feet around. “Don’t you ever wonder what I look like?” He asked, and his voice sounded teasing. Susie blushed, looking away. Yeah, she did wonder exactly that. She would think to herself of the possible looks Jed could have; she was filled with wonder. 

“Sometimes,” she answered eventually. 

“I’ll take off my mask, if you take off yours.” Jed leaned closer, and Susie bit her lip. This would be out of her comfort zone. She only ever took off her mask in front of the Legion. Why, though? She asked herself. Is it because you know you’re ugly? Her chest tightened, and she gulped. Her mask provided her with secrecy, a shroud she could hide inside. Without it, everyone could see how she really was — and they could tear her down, piece by piece, bit by bit. Her appearance was one of her biggest insecurities. She hated how she looked. She wasn’t muscular and strong like Joe, wasn’t lean and fit like Frank, and wasn’t curvy and thin like Julie. All she had was a plain, boring face that she thought looked hideous, and a body that was far from perfect. She felt her hands curling into fists within her hoodie pockets. 

“I don’t know,” she blurted out. “I don’t think I can do it.” She turned her head away, embarrassed. Jed was probably offended. Or wondering why she was so opposed to showing him the true her. Maybe he was catching on to the fact that she didn’t look too great? She felt her fingers quiver, and she tried forcing them to calm. Her heart was racing, and she felt uncomfortable. That is, until Jed reached out and grabbed her shoulder. She jumped, shocked. She looked up at him, into that ghastly white mask, parted into a dark scream. 

“You don’t want to show me yourself, Susie?” Jed leaned closer, and she pressed her back against the wall. They were in a small cabin outside of the resort, one littered with spray-paint and snow. “You can trust me. Don’t you trust me?” Jed sounded hurt. “I won’t judge you. And I know you won’t judge me, either.” Susie swallowed, feeling sweat pooling into her palms. “I-I do trust you,” she assured Jed quickly. “I-I just—” she faltered, flustered. 

“Do you not like how you look?” The truth seemed to dawn on Jed. “Don’t worry, Susie. I’m sure you’re being paranoid for no reason. I haven’t seen you, but I’m certain you’re beautiful.” The compliments made Susie blush like a tomato. “Thank you.” Her voice was quiet. “I need to think.” Jed nodded, moving away in a flash and giving her space. She looked away, trying to consider. What would be so bad with showing him her face? Even if he thought she looked ugly, it wouldn’t stop him from being her friend, right? She gulped. She knew Jed, or she thought she did, and he didn’t seem like that type of person, or friend. 

“Alright. I’ll take off my mask.” She exhaled heavily, and Jed beamed, clapping his hands. “Great,” he exclaimed. “On the count of three, we’ll take off our masks together, alright?” Susie nodded, and Jed began counting. As soon as he reached three, she saw him reach up and grab at his mask. With trembling hands, Susie removed hers, letting the clasps slip free and her mask to fall to the ground with a gentle thud. Jed held his in his hands, and when he saw Susie’s face, she saw him smile. “See, Susie? I told you. You really are beautiful,” he said.

Susie blushed, and she didn’t reply. She was too busy staring at Jed. He had tanned skin, but not too extreme. It was like he used to be quite pale, but had spent too much time in the sun. Susie had also noticed that while they talked, he had a slight southern accent. It didn’t sound strong, so she suspected he’d accidentally picked it up. Maybe he’d lived somewhere north, but had moved south? His hair was a dark brown, darker than even Frank’s. His eyes were a dark brown as well, almost black, but if they hit the light just right they tinted chocolate-y. His jawline was flawless. His cheekbones? Perfect. His whole face? Perfect. He was the embodiment of handsome, a Greek God in the flesh. He looked like a damn prince! 

“T-thank you,” she finally stammered. “Y-you look — good too.” She blushed dark red, hating how she stammered. She tried to keep her face downwards, hoping he wouldn’t see her horrendous braces. She resisted the urge to anxiously bite her nails. When she looked up, Jed was leaning closer, an intense look in his gaze. “Susie—” he started saying, when he was interrupted by Frank’s yelling. “Susie? Susie, where the hell are you?!” He was shouting. 

The two deflated, and Susie gulped. Their meeting was cut too short. “I’ll say what I was going to say later,” Jed said slowly. “You should get back to them.” His lips, soft and pink, curled up into a devious smile. He looked rather clever and smug, now that Susie thought about it. The look suited him, though — especially in his line of work. Murder. Although Jed did say he used to be a journalist before he came here. She’d just been a high school student. How lame was that? She sighed, nodding reluctantly. “Okay. Tomorrow, right?” She sounded rather too hopeful, and felt embarrassed because of it, but Jed just smiled widely. 

“Of course. Same time tomorrow. See you, Susie.” 

Susie stood up, fastening her mask back over her face. She hopped out of the cabin, landing on the hard snow. Jed disappeared somewhere out the back, descending into the snowy fog. Susie, meanwhile, made her way back to the resort. “Coming, Frank!” She called out loudly, hoping he could hear her and not go ballistic. It was so tiring sneaking around all the time. But, for Jed, she would do it — up until he introduced himself to the others. She hummed. 

As soon as she came into a good distance of the resort, all of the Legion came hurtling at her at once. She squealed, nearly falling back as they tackled her into crushing hugs. “Ah!” She yelped. Their embrace felt warm, and oh so comforting. She melted into their grasp, falling apart within their hold. They always made everything so much better. If she was a cat, she’d be purring — a dog, she’d be wagging her tail. “Thanks, guys,” she said gratefully. “But what’s the sudden hug for?” She appreciated it, but it was quite unexpected of them.

“We’ll talk when we get inside,” Frank said, and his voice sounded raspy. They all made their way into the resort, and once they’d gotten situated onto a couch, Frank cleared his throat. Julie was sitting on his lap, and his fingers were tangled into her short brown hair. Susie, meanwhile, was leaning up against Joey, with her feet in Julie’s lap. She felt content. She felt at home. She smiled, and took off her mask, tossing it casually to the side — for now, at least.

“So, what’s the big deal?” Susie asked. “It’s the Clown,” Frank blurted out. “He was reported by Amanda, trying to assault her. He came into the meat-plant with a ton of his toxic gas, trying to force it down her throat and drug her. Luckily, she managed to slip away by stabbing him in his hands and dropping into a stealthy crouch. He went around looking for her, but she caught him in an ambush and placed a trap on his head. It exploded as soon as it made contact with him, popped his brains and all that. Apparently Amanda kept some traps like that, with no chance of escape, just for . . . Fun. But the point is — the Clown got ballsy enough to wander into Amanda’s realm, and we thought — he might’ve tried that with us, too. We were so scared that he could’ve gotten you, Suze,” Frank said worriedly. 

Susie was shocked into silence, so Frank continued. “When he came back and the others demanded to know why he’d done that, he’d just said it was because he was bored. Can you believe that?” Frank sounded angry. So was Susie. She felt so bad for Amanda. “The Entity needs to put on restrictions!” Frank exclaimed furiously. “Just like we can’t enter the survivors’ realm, other killers shouldn’t be able to enter ours!” He was actually upset with the Entity, vocally, for once — which meant he was truly pissed. “That can’t keep happening. God forbid if it happens to one of us, I will bring complete hell onto this realm.” Frank looked determined, his scarred face set into a grim expression. “I swear it.” 

Everyone was quiet. Usually, killers kept to themselves. No one was really interested in fighting to the death against someone who could retaliate against them, and murder them right back. If killers did interact, it was friendly — no one wanted to make enemies with people who were just as psychopathic as themselves. And since killers could and would return if anything happened to them, revenge was guaranteed if anything happened to someone. So, logically, they all picked and chose their battles. Some killers were left completely alone and isolated, given their space. Other more approachable killers were spoken to. Allies and acquaintances weren’t so bad in a place of endless hell and despair. 

“Don’t ever trust anyone here but us, Susie.” Frank looked back at her seriously. “I’m not saying you would ever trust the Clown, but what I mean is — even the killers we’re on good terms with, they aren’t right in the head. They can flip like a switch. And with you doing your own thing a lot of the time, you’re vulnerable. So just be careful, alright? Promise me.” 

“I . . . I promise, Frank.” 

————————

That evening, while Joe was in a trial and Frank and Julie were locked in their room committing sins, Susie went to her and Jed’s usual spot. She sat down in the cabin, waiting there. Usually Jed was there first, but this time, he wasn’t. She felt disappointed, but decided he was just running a little late. So she waited for him, shivering with the cold. 

However, after what felt like an hour of waiting, Jed didn’t show up. Susie deflated, a frown forming on her face. She felt ignored, and . . . Dejected. Had Jed really abandoned her because of her face? She shook her head, clutching at her temple. No. He probably just had a trial. She was just worrying too much! She rose to her feet, taking a deep, calming breath. 

While the others were busy, she knew what she could do. 

She wanted to go visit Amanda, and talk with her. She felt bad about what happened to her, and had always liked the woman. Amanda was definitely sadistic, a true psychopath, but when she wasn’t rambling on and on about her “mentor Jigsaw” and her “duty to fulfill justice” she was pretty fun to be around and to talk to. She had her dark moments, like when she’d spiral into fits of anger or depression — but she’d have her good moments, where she’d chase Susie around the meat-plant playfully in a crouch, making roaring sounds like a lion. Or when she’d crack dirty jokes and make teasing comments. Or when she’d teach Susie how to make a reverse bear trap. It was fun to learn from Amanda, and fun to see her work.

Susie started on her way towards Amanda’s realm. She wouldn’t be passing by the Clown’s, or any other male killer’s. She was only journeying past the Huntress’ forest, and the Hag’s swamp, and then she’d be at Amanda’s meat-plant. She felt safe. As she walked, she kept her hand placed over the metallic ruler in her pocket — just in case. As she passed the Huntress’ realm, Susie heard her loud humming and the sound of hatchets being thrown. She quickly hurried past, and approached the Hag’s. Her feet passed over mud briefly, and she made sure to watch out for any traps. The Hag was nowhere to be seen, or heard from. 

Finally, she spotted Amanda’s realm. The doors to the meat-plant beckoned at her, and she passed through them. She stopped at the very entrance, though. She wasn’t going to be rude. “Amanda?” She called out, praying the woman wasn’t in a trial. There was silence. 

Then, Amanda suddenly appeared, completely quiet and stealthy. She rose up to her feet and regarded Susie. As usual, she had bags underneath her eyes — but this time, they looked worse than normal. Her hair, which she’d styled differently, was now short and white, and her outfit was pure leather. Her expression was tired, haggard, maybe even a little irritated. She had her blade drawn, Susie noticed. She raised her hands up. “I come in peace!” Susie assured her, feeling like how Jed probably had when introducing himself.

“I know you do, idiot,” Amanda said. “It’s not like you could even hurt a fly, Susie.” Amanda sighed, sheathing her blade. “What are you here for?” Amanda demanded. Susie rocked back and forth on the heels of her feet. “I wanted to see you,” she explained. “Frank told me what the Clown did to you. So I thought we could get him back together!” She smiled cheerfully. She’d wanted to check up on Amanda, but she also wanted to get some revenge.

Amanda blinked, and then laughed. “Susie, I doubt you want to venture near the Clown’s realm. He’s a . . . Hideous fucking douchebag.” She rolled her eyes. “Probably raped a shit ton of girls and maybe even boys back in the real world.” She scoffed. “Dirty prick. Did you see one of his outfits? Fucking Santa Claus. What a fucked up piece of shit,” she ranted. “I wouldn’t go near him willingly with a five foot fucking pole. And if you think I’m going to let you, the youngest killer, by him? I’m irresponsible, I’m stupid, but not that damn stupid.” 

“But — Amanda!” Susie whined like a child. “You’ll be there. You got him once. Together, we can take him out, no problem! He’d stand no chance against either of us!” She leaned closer eagerly. It was true, the Clown creeped her out, and she’d heed her legion’s warning about him, but — she liked Amanda, and considered her a friend. And if you messed with one of Susie’s friends, you messed with her, too. She would do the same thing for Jed as well. “And we don’t have to face him outright. We can wait until he’s in a trial!” She said. 

“How will we know?” Amanda eventually said, slowly. 

“Simple. We watch, and we wait.” Susie grinned deviously under her mask. 

“Alright then, devil child. Fine. I give up. But if we get caught,” Amanda unsheathed her blade. “You better not get fucking hurt, because I’m not taking the fall for that.” Susie smiled. “Nothing will happen, I promise!” She reassured her. “It’ll be quick.” Amanda hummed. “What’s even your plan for revenge?” She asked. “Simple. Spray-paint. He won’t know who did it, so he can’t target either of us specifically.” Susie beamed, feeling proud. 

“If you say so.” Amanda kept her blade unsheathed. “Now come on and hurry up, so we can get this over with.” Susie pumped her fist into the air, enthusiastic. “Girl’s night!” She cheered. Amanda rolled her eyes, walking away. “Uh huh.” Susie grinned, trotting happily after Amanda. As they walked, Susie started obnoxiously singing. Amanda groaned, covering her ears. “Can you stop?” She grumbled. “You know this isn’t called being stealthy, you runt.” 

“When the work and day is done, oh girls, just wanna have fun!” Susie cawed, and Amanda grit her teeth. “Sing it with me,” Susie cried. “Kill me,” Amanda retorted. “I wanna be the one to walk in the sun, oh girls, just wanna have fun!” She twirled around, throwing her ruler into the air dramatically and catching it. She looked over at Amanda, who was staring at her fondly. Locking gazes, Amanda quickly switched to a scowl and shook her head at Susie’s antics. 

Susie laughed, and finally fell silent. They were approaching the Clown’s realm; she could hear the loud and obnoxious, annoying circus music. She looked over at Amanda briefly, and thought back to how they’d met. She smiled a little at the memory. It was a cherished one. 

The Legion were new to the realm, and were checking everything out. Along the way, Susie had gotten lost and began panicking. Amanda had approached her, since Susie had been pacing and whimpering outside her meat-plant. She’d demanded to know who Susie was, and after explaining, Amanda had shown her around the plant, and had brought her back to her friends. She’d been nice, and although came off originally as mean and hostile, she really wasn’t. Not if you got on her good side, and got to know her. Susie enjoyed Amanda’s company. It wasn’t like Jed’s — no, Amanda reminded her more of a tired, stressed mother or maybe even aunt than anything. Nonetheless, when they hung out, it was always a blast.

Amanda stopped outside of the Clown’s realm, dropping to a crouch. Susie followed suit, trying to copy her movements. She positioned her legs wrong, and was probably sticking out like a sore thumb. Amanda looked over at her and snorted, re-positioning her and fixing her stance. “Idiot,” Amanda muttered, but she sounded amused. Susie went to answer, but Amanda held a finger up to her lips. Susie shut up. The two remained low, scoping things out. It seemed quiet in the circus, the Clown’s huge bulking mass nowhere to be seen. Was he truly gone? His horse, Maurice, neighed and whinnied, a poor and gruesome sight of gore. He was like a deformed zombie, and Susie pitied him. She’d always loved animals . . . 

After a few long minutes of nothing happening, Amanda turned to Susie. “I’m going to check it out,” she said. “See if he’s asleep or something. Though I’m sure we’d hear him snoring by now.” Amanda rolled her eyes for probably the millionth time. “I’ll be back. If I yell, then come back me up.” Still in a crouch, she slipped off into the distance. Susie watched her go, trying to crush down her worry for Amanda. What if the Clown caught her, and hurt her? No. Susie wouldn’t let that happen! For a second, she felt real blood lust surge through her. It surprised her, and she stiffened. Was this realm really changing her? She had felt the strongest urge to kill, to slaughter the Clown. She didn’t know if she liked it or not.

What felt like an eternity passed before Amanda returned, standing up from her crouch. "He's gone," she announced. "Let's hurry up and get this over with before he comes back." Susie sprung up to her feet, relieved. "Great! Here you go." She reached into her hoodie pockets, taking out two cans of spray-paint. One thing was for certain: the Legion loved to graffiti things. Susie handed Amanda the red paint, and she kept the pink paint for herself.

The two rushed over to the Clown's caravan. The horse neighed loudly as they approached, shaking its bloody head. But its owner wasn't present for it to alert. Susie ripped the cap off her spray paint, and lifted the can up. If there was one thing she was good at, it was drawing. She pressed her finger down onto the trigger, and began spraying all over the caravan. She covered her mouth with her free hand as she worked, seeing Amanda do the same from her other side. The woman was drawing a picture of a dick, and Susie smirked.

When Susie was finished with her work, it showed the Clown getting his head popped with a bear trap. She then drew a stuck-out tongue with the words 'fat loser' underneath it. She wrote assaulter in big bold letters all across the caravan. They even went inside, knocking over his belongings and ruining some of his tonics. They painted every inch of the Clown's realm, until they started running out of paint. They'd gotten their point across, though. The Clown's realm was a ransacked mess, and he was bound to be upset when he discovered it. 

"I think we did a pretty good job." The two girls stood back, admiring their work. "Me too." Amanda looked over at Susie, smiling slightly. It was slight, but it was there. "I . . . Appreciate you, thinking about doing this for . . . Me. I had — fun." Admitting that seemed hard for Amanda, but it meant a lot to Susie. "Thank you," Susie said genuinely. "I have a lot of fun spending time with you. We should do it more often." She grinned. "We should," Amanda agreed. She glanced around. "Just not in this obese weirdo's realm, okay?" She said. Susie nodded. "Yeah, I don't wanna do this again if we don't have to," she laughed nervously.

"Now let's get out of here, before he sees us. I don't want that creep getting a look at you." 

————————

When Susie returned, she entered the resort to the sound of moaning. 

She grimaced. Julie and Frank were still going at it? She should've expected it. They both had great stamina, especially after coming to the Entity's realm. She turned on her heel and left. She loved them, but she didn't want to hear wanton groans and gasps all night long. She made her way back to her and Jed's cabin, wondering where Joe was. He must have had a particularly long trial. She felt bad for him. She hoped it wasn't being too rough on him . . . 

Stepping inside, she was shocked to see Jed waiting there. 

"Jed?" Susie blinked, surprised. "You're here?" Jed was covered head-to-toe in blood. His usually clean and crisp white mask was streaked with fresh crimson streaks. His black leather outfit and the eternally-blowing fabric behind him were coated in red, his boots splashed with it. "Yeah. Had a trial." Jed's voice sounded rough and shaky. Susie felt concern blossom within her. "Are you alright?" She crouched down, since he was kneeling over. She noticed he had something gripped tightly in his gloved hands. A Polaroid camera. Why? 

"I'm fine. Just had an exciting trial, is all." Jed looked up, and Susie couldn't tell what he was thinking behind his mask. "Why do you have a camera?" Susie asked curiously. "Oh. My bad." Jed stuffed the camera into his pocket, chuckling. He sounded more shrill than usual. "It was from the trial. Took pictures of the survivors I killed." He wiped some blood from his mask, but really only ended up smearing it more. Susie blinked. "Oh. That's . . . Cool." She couldn't really judge him for his style of killing, now could she? She sat down, sighing. 

"Did you hear about what the Clown did to the Pig?" Susie asked suddenly. Jed looked over at her. "Yes," he said simply. Susie pursed her lips into a thin line, taking off her mask. "Are you sure you're alright?" She inquired. "You seem . . . Stressed." She gently set her mask onto the ground, hoping Jed would do the same. He didn't. Her worry increased. Had his trial been that bad? Susie went to ask Jed about it, when he raised up a hand to stop her. 

"Susie . . . You really are naïve, aren't you?" 

Susie's brow furrowed, and her face crumpled. She felt hurt. She flinched, frowning. "W-What do you mean?" She suddenly wanted to put her mask back on. He thinks you're ugly, he's going to insult you now, cut things off, you should've known he'd leave you! Maybe Amanda will, too! Susie suppressed a whimper, and in a blink, Jed was hovering over her. His hands reached for her sides, and she yelped. "Jed, what are you doing—" she felt him reach into her pockets, and pull out the spray paint and her ruler. He tossed the spray paint carelessly to the side, and in one fluid motion, snapped her ruler against his knee and broke it in half. 

Susie felt her heart shatter, and she screamed. She knew her legion wouldn't hear her, they were too far away. She felt so betrayed, and so hurt. How could Jed do that?! "Jed!" She exclaimed, feeling tears rise up into her eyes. "Why would you do something like that?" She loved that weapon! "What is wrong with you?" She cried, scrambling away from him, but he just kept getting closer, like a predator honing in on its prey. She felt hopelessly confused. And even . . . Frightened. God, she hadn't actually felt afraid for so long. She didn't miss it. 

"Because I can. And because I don't need you trying to kill me, dear Susie."

Susie tensed, feeling anger and confusion flare through her. "Why would I try to kill you?" She demanded. "Just let me go, Jed. I don't know why you're acting like this. Did I do something wrong?" She faltered, feeling disappointed with herself. Had she messed up somehow? "Yes. You did." Jed smiled underneath his mask. Susie swallowed back bile, feeling like she was going to throw up. "What did I do?" She cried. Was it because she showed her face? She felt embarrassed and ashamed. She'd never do it again. Never again. 

"You trusted me." 

Susie stiffened. The response startled her, so she wasn't ready for Jed to rip the floating fabrics from his jacket. They stopped billowing in the imaginary wind, and before she could react, he was tying them around her wrists. Susie began screaming and struggling, lashing out with her feet and kicking viciously. "Get off of me!" She shouted. "Help! Help! Frank! Julie! Joe!" She screamed until her throat felt raw, but she didn't think anyone would hear her. The snow was roaring harshly around outside, and caught up in their sex, Julie and Frank were probably oblivious to everything but each other right now. She felt hopeless. 

"Now, Susie . . . Stop struggling and screaming, would you?" Jed sounded annoyed, and he slammed his gloved, bloody hand over her mouth. Disgusted, Susie tried ripping his grip off of her, but with her bound hands, she couldn't do much. The fabric was leather, and felt so rough and tight she could barely move. She had no hope of taking it off. She faltered, feeling fear begin to seep into her. Why had she trusted Jed? She should have known better, she should have told her legion about him! This is what she got for listening to total strangers. Poor naïve Susie, she thought to herself bitterly, her eyes filling up with frustrated, sad tears. 

"Whatever you're about to do," Susie hissed, "I'll tell them! I'll tell them, and they'll kill you!" Jed tilted his head. "Oh, you won't be doing that." He laughed, and pulled out his camera. Susie looked at him incredulously as he seemed to flip through some images. She tried crawling away while he was distracted, but in seconds, he had his dripping knife pulled out, aimed at her delicate throat. "Move anymore and I slit it." Jed's voice was painfully calm. Susie felt even more betrayal sting through her like a viper's bite. She should have never trusted Jed. Why was she so stupid? She should have known he was all just bad news. 

When she remained quiet, Jed flipped the camera around, showing her the pictures upon it. At the contents, Susie's widened. It was Frank and Julie — completely entwined, in the middle of cleanly passionate sex. "When did you take this?" Susie gasped, grossed out and alarmed. "How did you take this?" Jed chuckled, seeming proud of his work. "I took it barely an hour ago. And how I took it? With a damn good angle, serious dedication, and those two idiot lovebirds being completely careless." Jed hummed. "Well, how is this going to stop me from telling them?" Susie challenged. "If you tell, I'll leak this image to everyone. All the killers. Hell, the survivors, too! And you know, I'm sure the Clown would love seeing your second-in-command all naked. You think he'd try attacking her, just like he did Amanda?" 

At that, Susie paled. "No," she breathed, horrified. Jed laughed, elated. "Yes," he retorted. "So what will it be, Suze?" Susie hated that nickname coming from his mouth. "I won't tell," she hissed through grit teeth. "But how will I know you won't just leak the pictures anyway?" Jed shrugged. "Beats me. I sure won't delete them. You just have to trust me." Susie felt fury fire up within her. Her lips curled back into a snarl. "Trust you? And look where that got me," she spat venomously. "Go to hell. I think I just will tell them, dick!" Jed leaned closer, and his hands slammed down onto her chest, pinning her roughly to the floor.

"Tell them what?" He asked, sounding completely out of it. He was out of it! What a psycho! "That you, the weak and naïve Susie, can't be trusted alone for one fucking second? Didn't you promise Frank you'd be careful, Suze? But you can't seem to keep promises, can you? And even better, just wait until they find out you were meeting with me before all this! Can't keep promises, but you can keep secrets! What a sight that would be, huh, Susie dear? So, do go ahead and tell them, so they can have their pictures leaked, and their hearts broke. Their disappointment in you skyrocketing, and their faith in you plummeting down." 

How did he know all that? Susie's mind was reeling, and she felt herself shaking. "What do you want with me?" She finally cried out. "Why are you toying with me?" She sniffled, trying her best not to cry. Her lip quivered, and Jed placed a gloved finger upon it gingerly. "Because I can," he said evenly. "And because you're my type." He drew away from her. "Just my type," he repeated, his voice growing lower. "What the hell does that mean?" Susie snapped. With him gone, and his knife away, she got tensed and poised to make a run for it. 

"Try to run, you can't. I'll catch you." Jed sounded amused. "But do attempt, I love a good game of cat and mouse." Susie glared at him with loathing. What had happened to the kind, patient Jed she had once known? That Jed wasn't even real. He was fake, just an illusion . . .

"Now, let's not waste any more time." Jed leaned forward, and grabbed roughly onto Susie's thigh. She yelped, flinching away. "What are you doing?!" She shouted indignantly, but Jed ignored her. His fingers squeezed her flesh, and she grimaced, knowing she'd probably have bruises. "Stop it," she insisted. "You fucking creep!" She tried kicking him in the face, but he caught her foot in his hand and, with a jerk, snapped it right out of place. Susie screamed like she never had before, tilting her head back in agony. So, that had been a huge mistake. 

She whimpered, her now broken foot twitching with pain. "Are you going to be good, now?" Jed asked patiently. But he wasn't the patient Jed that Susie wanted. She sniffled, tears streaming down her face, now. She hadn't wanted to cry, but after having her foot yanked so hard it broke, she lost the grip on herself. It hurt. She wanted it to stop. She wasn't used to being hurt, not anymore. She was used to inflicting pain, not receiving it. She didn't like the change, she didn't like not having power. She felt her salty tears drip onto her lips, and she sniffed. What other choice did she have but to comply with Jed and wish for the very best? 

"Yes," she whispered, and Jed's fingers tangled through her hair, tugging down her hood. "You know, I like the color pink," Jed murmured. "I like the way you dyed it. It's cute." Susie felt ill. Her favorite color was now ruined, just because Jed liked the color pink. He liked her hair — he was stroking it tenderly, like she was an animal. He patted her head almost affectionately, and then, he was yanking her head back, and she was staring into a screaming mask. "And your skirts," he purred. "Your tights. Your ass and thighs look so good in them." 

It was then that Susie realized what he wanted. She felt pure panic hit her like a train. Is he going to rape me? She thought, her face draining of any color it had left. She was a virgin. She had never in her short life had sexual contact, with anyone, girl or boy. She stuck to herself and her legion, and unlike Frank and Julie, didn't insist upon having sex like she needed it. She didn't like the idea of something big being shoved inside of her. It was scary. She didn't even use tampons, back when she still had her period. She didn't like the way they felt. They hurt going in and coming out, so she chose to wear pads. If she couldn't handle a tampon—

How would she handle anything else? 

She felt the tears stream more fluidly down her cheeks. "Don't say that," she panted. "Don't!" Jed grabbed harshly onto her jaw. "Why? Because you're scared? You know what I want, don't you, Suze?" Jed bent down, purring into her ear. "No! No, no, no!" All Susie could say was no. No, I don't want to. No, I don't want it. No, I don't want you. No, no, no—no. She whimpered. "I'm not — don't!" Susie could barely speak. Her hands were shaking like leaves in a storm within their binds. She felt so weak, so helpless. She utterly hated herself. 

This is my fault.

She hiccuped, and Jed chuckled. "Cat got your tongue?" He ignored her weakly thrashing and exclaiming "no, no, no!" and instead began ripping apart her tights with his knife. Her favorite pair, all ruined. She trembled, her lip quivering even more, now. Why did she have to be so foolish? All she could think was that this was all her fault. She was dumb for trusting Jed, she was dumb for being alone with him, not telling the legion, dumb, dumb— 

Her bare legs were exposed. They were smooth and clean now, because all of the cuts and bruises she'd gained during trials wore away like magic once she'd return to Ormond. She had light stubble, since she hadn't shaved in a while. Since her original hair color was blonde, the hair didn't show up that much. She wished it did. Maybe that would turn him away from her. Maybe that would make him so repulsed, he'd leave her. She wished she hadn't shaved in months, years, if only it would make him fuck off and leave her alone— she cried out when one of his cold, gloved hands grasped her leg, squeezing it. "Stop it, Jed!" 

She wished she could spark reason in him. She wished she could bring back the Jed she now knew was an illusion. She wished that Jed had been the real him, but it wasn't. This was the real Jed, a bloody and deranged mess. A manipulative, predatory bastard. She hated him. With every fiber of her being, she loathed him. She wanted to kill him. She would kill him. 

"Enough. I don't want to have to cut out your tongue. Do you want your tongue cut, Susie?" Jed had his knife pressed up against her lips, and she fell quiet, horrified. She shook her head carefully, not wanting to cut herself. "I didn't think so." Jed drew the knife away slowly. "So shut the fuck up, and stop complaining. You should be grateful I want to fuck someone like you." He huffed, and she felt herself deflate. Someone like me? She felt her heart clench. She was ugly, wasn't she? He went after her because she was easy, but it turned out she was ugly — and he still decided to go after her, maybe just to cause her pain. She felt humiliated. None of this would be happening if she had an ounce of common sense and stranger danger.

With Susie compliant and finally silent, Jed used his knife to slice up Susie's skirt. It fell from her hips, and he pulled the tattered remnants away. She felt disappointment course through her. She'd loved that skirt, but she didn't think it'd ever be the same after this. Nothing would ever be the same after this. She swallowed past the lump in her throat, shivering all over. She'd come down with a chill that just wouldn't go away. She knew why. She stared blankly at the monster in front of her, who peeled away the remnants of her tights, until all her clothing was just rags and pieces of feeble cloth. She felt disappointed. 

Exposed in only her underwear, the disappointment of losing her favorite outfit quickly shifted to embarrassment. Quickly, she tried to cross her legs, but yelped and squealed with pain when her broken foot ached and throbbed at the movement. "See? You don't hide from me, Susie. Only will cause you trouble," Jed taunted, yanking her thighs roughly apart. "Comply. You know better." He glared at her, and before she could register what even happened, he slapped her. Her head flew to the side, hitting the wall, and she saw stars. She could feel a huge bruise forming on her cheek, and there was a constant ringing in her ears. Where am I again? She thought briefly, disoriented, before she remembered, and she stilled. 

"Good girl," Jed whispered, and Susie shuddered. He hooked one finger around the hem of her underwear, and on instinct, Susie's hand shot out to stop him. She froze halfway through her actions, though, torn. Should she try pulling him away from her most vulnerable part and risk the consequences, or just sit still and bear through it all? Eventually, she decided she didn't want a broken hand on top of her broken foot, and let herself fall limp. She felt just like a doll, being used and abused. She hated it. She wasn't just some toy. She wasn't something Jed could just play with and then discard. She was a human, a person! 

"Wise choice," Jed remarked snidely. He yanked her underwear down in one fluid motion, and Susie flinched hard, her head hitting the wall behind her. They were on the floor, and it was definitely a painful position, but it could be worse. They could be in the snow. She tried distracting herself with anything, anything at all, anything to prevent her from seeing Jed staring hungrily at her exposed pussy. She hadn't shaved it in a while, just like her legs. She hoped that would turn him off, but instead, she heard him hum appreciatively. "I wonder just how your pussy feels and tastes," Jed said teasingly. "Let's find out, shall we, Suze?" He peeled off his bloody gloves, which Susie thanked the heavens for. It was gross having him touch all over her with his bloody hands. She swallowed, staring at anywhere but Jed . . . 

His hands were tan just like the rest of him, and they touched her exposed pussy roughly. She whimpered, flinching again, and writhed around. She didn't like this. Was he going to touch her until her body ultimately became wet? Was he going to foreplay her? She'd rather take him dry than go through this. But she kept her mouth shut. She knew better than to go running it. "Shh," Jed cooed. "Stop moving. Your body will succumb to me eventually. And after that . . ." Jed sounded aroused just thinking about it. "Your mind." Susie felt revolted. Like hell she would ever 'succumb' to him! She might fake things and comply, but she'd never willingly sleep with him! No, she wouldn't, she would do what she could to live and escape pain but never would she find herself wanting to sleep with this demented fuck.

Susie kept her head tilted to the side, her arm over her face. She didn't want to look at what was happening to her. But when Jed noticed that, he harshly pulled her arm away, nicking her sharply with the knife on her elbow just to prove his point. She whimpered, blood streaming from her arm and pooling onto the ground. "You'll watch," Jed growled. "Or else." She gulped, and nodded feebly. Jed stopped threatening her with the knife once she agreed, and resumed to playing with her. His fingers glided over her clit, and she bit her lip hard. 

Hard enough to draw blood. Susie had pleasures and instincts just like everyone else, but instead of fingering herself like most girls would, she stuck to rubbing her clit. It was the best feeling for her. It brought her euphoria she didn't think she could feel. She was certain it was the most sensitive part of her. And now, this deranged freak was rubbing it all over. 

"You like that?" Jed inquired, pressing his thumb into her clit. Susie shook her head defiantly, and Jed laughed. "Cute. Don't deny it," Jed sang in a cheery voice. "You're already getting wet for me." What?! Susie hadn't even noticed. Was she really getting wet? She couldn't deny the shocks of pleasure that were coursing through her body, but her getting wet? So soon? She felt ashamed of herself. Couldn't she have held out a little bit longer? They'd just barely started. She didn't want this psycho to think she was enjoying this shit. 

Jed's thumb circled over her clit, over and over, making Susie's body twitch and spasm. The pain in her foot ached and throbbed, which was probably the only thing keeping her sane. Jed soon used his other hand to rub a finger over her folds, teasing along her entrance. She stiffened. Don't go inside, don't go inside! She begged internally. But, fate wasn't on her side. Sure enough, Jed's fingers slid inside of her, and the impact made Susie scream. "Take them out!" She blurted. She did it without thinking, she couldn't help it! "It hurts," she whimpered when Jed looked over at her, silent. He didn't say anything for a short while. 

She imagined he was smiling under his damned mask. "What? Little old Susie is a virgin?" Jed inquired tauntingly. "I would have never guessed I'd be the one to pop your cherry." He laughed smugly, curving his fingers up into a hook formation and thrusting them around inside of her. She squirmed, the pain she felt feeling like a hot fire. Her lower half stung, and she hated it. She hated every part of this. She just wanted to go back to her legion, where things were safe and she was at home and they would never do this to her. She whimpered, little pathetic whines spilling past her lips as Jed ruthlessly fingered her. She feared it would never end, until he finally seemed to get bored, and pulled his fingers out. 

She grimaced as soon as they left her, shivering. She winced, looking over at Jed as he stared down at her. She hated how he was wearing his mask, and she wasn't. It made her vulnerable, and him practically invincible, in her eyes. She wanted to rip it off of him. She wanted to take important things from him, just like how he'd taken important things from her. But life didn't work that way, and Susie was learning you couldn't always claim revenge.

Jed leaned over, rubbing her clit and making her shake, and pushed her shoulder. "Take off your hoodie," he ordered. Susie hesitated. "Now!" Jed barked, and she reluctantly began to peel the hoodie off of herself. She was wearing a sweater underneath, and at Jed's inclination towards his knife, Susie hastily took that off, too. It left her in just her plain black bra. Her boobs weren't really big, but she supposed they weren't too small, either. She didn't mind that they weren't the biggest — and sadly, Jed didn't seem to mind that simple fact, either. 

He licked his lips underneath his mask, and tore her bra to shreds with his knife, exposing her breasts. They sprung free and she shuddered as cold air met them. Her nipples immediately turned hard from the chill, and Jed used his free hand to push his mask up slightly, exposing his mouth. He leaned over, latching his mouth onto one of her perky nipples. She flinched, wanting to grab his head and shove him away, but she didn't. She didn't want to die. She watched mutely as his tongue swirled sloppily around her nipple. When he bit down, she gasped, letting out an unintentional squeal. He teased her nipples a little bit longer, rubbing her other breasts in his hands and squeezing them hard enough to leave bruises. He fondled her like she was a plaything, and she whimpered all the while. 

Please, stop, she thought desperately. He didn't. He moved away from her breasts, marking up her chest. He then moved to her stomach, biting down hard. He sucked fiercely, like a vampire, causing her to yelp and whimper. She felt so sensitive there, and it hurt receiving those hickeys. She whined shrilly, twitching and curling her hands into fists. Bruises and red marks soon blossomed across her pale flesh, and Jed didn't stop until her whole body, even her inner thighs, looked like she'd just been through a war. She panted when he was done. Or so, she thought he was done. He soon switched his focus to biting down onto her neck. 

She whimpered, trying to tilt her head to a bad position, but he forced it back into place. He littered her neck with bruises, plain and clear for anyone to see. He was marking her. He was staking his claim on her, like she was an object. She felt bitterness rise up within her. Who did he think he was? She wanted to punch him, she wanted to stab him, end him—but she couldn't. Not now, at least. But she knew there would come a time when she would try to kill him. It was inevitable. She could feel the bloodlust surging through her, like it had when she'd thought of the Clown. However, this time, she didn't think she'd control herself.

When Jed was finally done making it look like she'd been beaten up, he leaned back, reaching for his zipper. Susie started regretting wishing for the marking to be over. She'd take that over seeing what was underneath his pants. She averted her gaze to the side, but when Jed slapped her brutally again, she begrudgingly turned her head to face him again. 

"I marked you. You're mine. Do you hear me, Susie?" Jed spoke up for the first time in a while, sounding firm. "You can tell yourself you're not, you can convince yourself you're not. But I'll know. Everyone else will know. You'll try forgetting me, but I'm your first. Me. I claimed you first. You're mine. I'm going to make myself clear all over you. No one wants sloppy seconds, they'll steer far fucking away from you. No one wants my damn property." 

Susie felt tears well up into her eyes. Sloppy seconds? She felt violated. She wasn't someone's property, especially not Jed's! She didn't belong to him. She wasn't his! Just because he took her virginity didn't mean anything! She didn't give a damn! She'd like to see his confidence when she'd have her knife at his throat later! She would torture him, she would destroy him, she would completely fuck him up and—she shuddered when Jed interrupted her train of violent thoughts. "I can't wait for the day you accept that you're mine," he purred warmly. In an angry moment of defiance, Susie spat viciously, "That'll never fucking happen, ever." 

Jed grabbed onto her hair, and dug his nails into her cheeks hard enough to draw blood and peel skin. "Don't get smart with me," he snapped. "Remember who you're talking to, bitch." He slapped her again, and she'd gotten used to the ringing pain, so she merely shook her head and glowered at him. Oh, I'll remember, she thought vehemently. "Now sit still, and let me take a picture of you." Her defiant and angry nature took a complete three-sixty at that.

A picture? Of course he'd want to take pictures. She should've anticipated this sick behavior. Now she was going to have to live with the fact that this moment would be captured, forever — her horror, anger, and pain implanted into a photo Jed could always keep. Unless she snuck into his realm and ripped it apart, but she didn't know where it was. 

And she didn't want to ever get close to, or be alone with, him again. 

"So what, you're just going to spread dirty pictures of me everywhere?" Susie spat. "There are some killers who have sense, and they'll fucking kill you if they see it." Jed tilted his head mockingly. "Who says I'd show it to the sensible killers?" He leaned closer. "I was thinking, I could sell them to the Clown." Susie grit her teeth. Sell them?! "Money has no value here!" She exclaimed, feeling fed up. "You'd have no reason to sell them!" She jerked in her binds, and wished she could rip Jed's head off. She could feel the anger, she could feel the drive she got in trials to kill, kill, kill and nothing else. It was all she could focus on: to just murder him.

"I wouldn't be receiving money. Maybe some of his tonics, so the next time we do this, I can drug you up and you won't be as annoying." Susie was sure Jed was smiling behind his mask, and she jerked forcefully in her restraints, snarling like a rabid dog. "I'd like to see you try this again," she growled. "I'll fucking tear you apart!" Jed made a 'tut tut tut' sound, and leaned closer. "I'm afraid I'll be the only one doing that," he said. "So maybe you should be treating me nicer. What happened to the cute, submissive Susie I once knew? She was so much more enjoyable. Not as irritating." Susie's eye twitched. "She's gone," she spat. "Gone because you took her. And she won't come back!" She won't. I won't let her. I won't stop fighting! 

"That's a shame." Jed laughed. "I'll just have to beat and break you into submission, then." 

Susie hissed in anger, and tried hiding her fear. "You won't get away with anything you do!" She exclaimed, when Jed suddenly pulled out his knife. He sounded smug. "I already have." She snarled, and he suddenly plunged his knife into her side. Her eyes stretched wide, and she screamed with agony. She writhed around, tears brimming at the corners of her eyes. As she moved, her broken foot ached and buzzed with protest. She panted, gasping for breath. Don't cry, don't cry! She told herself firmly, but the tears slowly slid down her flushed cheeks. She glared up at Jed, trying to clutch at her bleeding side with her bound hands. "Bastard!" Jed yanked his knife out of her with a loud, sickening squelch. "That'll leave a nasty scar," he said in contempt. A scar? Susie thought, confused. "My wounds will heal, idiot," she hissed. 

"How can you be so sure?" Jed leaned closer, whispering in her ear. "Do you even know if these pretty little wounds will fix up? Poor Susie, maimed for the rest of her days with a broken foot, and a gouged open side. Doesn't it sound nice? I can rip you apart, cut off all your limbs to the point of where you'll only be able to roll around at my fucking feet where you belong." Susie felt alarm prick through her, then shook her head firmly, grimacing with pain as she felt blood gush out of her side. "I'm a killer. Not a survivor. Like hell the Entity will allow that!" She hissed. "And yet it's allowing this?" Jed's reply was smooth and content.

"Now shut up, and let me add the finishing touch." 

He brought up his knife again, and Susie flinched, preparing for the impact. She screamed, curling herself up when she felt the blade plunge into her ribs. "Ugh—" she sniffed, coughing and choking as she tried breathing. She couldn't think properly past the pain, and she twitched, recoiling away from Jed as much as she could. He only moved closer, tearing the knife out of her quickly, and gouging open the wound further. She cried out, squirming, and her broken foot dangled uselessly as she moved. "You dick, you dick!" She sobbed out. She dug her nails into her palms, taking deep breaths to try and get through all of the pain. 

"What'd you say? Dick? Don't worry, Suze, you'll get that soon." Jed snickered, and Susie wheezed, tasting copper. The metallic tang made her realize there was blood in her mouth, and she spat it out. It landed on Jed's mask, dirtying it further, but he didn't seem to care. "Thanks," he sneered. He lifted Susie's head up by her hair. His hands thread through it, and she sniffled, trying to writhe away, but he just yanked her closer. He stroked her hair roughly, humming to himself. "I could've been so much nicer, if only you were actually compliant," Jed murmured. He whipped out his knife again when Susie pushed angrily at his shoulders, and plunged it into her thigh. She shrieked with agony, and she heard him groan. 

Is he moaning?! Sick freak! Susie felt horrified as she glanced down, seeing a huge bulge within Jed's outfit. He was hard. He had a boner because of her pain and her screams. To prove her point, Jed tugged rougher on her hair, groaning again. "Keep screaming, baby," he gasped. "I love it." He twisted the knife around in her thigh, and though Susie bit down harshly on her lip, a strangled scream still escaped her. Jed was wild with arousal, and he dug the knife deeper into her thigh, uncaring of the blood that got everywhere. Susie was sobbing and yelling, screaming at him to get the fuck away from her. To leave her alone. To just go die. 

Jed pulled the knife from her thigh, and Susie whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut. Make it stop, she thought pleadingly. Make it stop! She shivered uncontrollably. Her whole body felt slick with blood, and she hated it. For once, her thoughts flit to the Entity, and they were pleading. Help me, she thought. Help me, please! Do something! I'm sorry I didn't do well enough in my trials before! But I was doing better! I was doing better, please, help me! Save me! Susie's thoughts were a jumbled, begging mess, like the Entity could read them. "Help me!" Susie finally cried out. "Help me, help me!" Her voice rose, and she felt angry. "Why aren't you helping me?!" Her cries were full of frustration and confusion, and Jed laughed. She knew she was just turning him on further and amusing him, but she couldn't help it. She wanted a savior. 

She wouldn't get one. 

"This is your punishment, Suze," Jed said, chuckling. "It won't help you." He smacked her, and she hissed, flinching. "So shut up." He stepped away from her, pulling out his wretched camera. She wrinkled her nose, tilting her head away in the hope he wouldn't capture her face. "If you don't get into the angle I want, I'll go into that fucking resort, get your precious little BFF Julie and do worse to her." Jed's voice was cold, and Susie knew he meant what he was saying. She trembled. "You won't," she choked out. "Frank won't let you." Jed tilted his head. "Hm? Just like your legion didn't let me do all this to you? Yes, I'm so sure he will stop me." Jed laughed, and Susie felt panic. She couldn't let anything happen to Julie! 

"Fine," she finally agreed, deflating. She kept telling herself she was only complying for Julie, but it didn't make her feel any better. Jed lifted up his camera, adjusted a few things, and then started snapping pictures. Each time he'd take one, there'd be a loud click and a flash, and Susie would flinch. She didn't think she'd ever like cameras or taking pictures again. She tried not to hide her face and listen to what positions Jed wanted her to be in. She was being 'so good' as he put it, but that was only because he manipulated her into being pliant. 

It felt like an eternity had passed, before Jed finally stopped snapping photos. He moved closer to her again, and flipped the camera around, showing Susie the snapshots he'd taken. All of them were of her looking either angry, teary-eyed, or deflated. There was blood everywhere across her naked body, and her foot looked horribly out of place. She gulped. How could anyone take these pictures and not have a guilty conscience? She'd never understand killers like Jed, who not only murdered but humiliated, raped, and tortured. It was so over the top, extra, and wrong. She wanted to gut him like a fish for doing this to her. 

And if he was doing this to her, he'd probably done this to others. 

She felt so bad for his past victims, and she wished she could hug them all right now. She wanted to snap, suddenly get a surge of strength and break free of her binds. But she didn't. She was losing blood, fast, and Jed seemed to see that. "Huh. Don't want you to bleed out before I'm done with you," he murmured. His hand came to rest over the bulge in his pants, and he smirked. "Now let's get the real fun going," he snickered. He unzipped his pants, and Susie looked everywhere but at him. She didn't want to see him pull down his pants, didn't want to see anything about him anymore. She wanted to see him fucking die, that was all.

"What's the matter, Suze? Embarrassed?" Jed leaned over and grabbed her hair, turning her head to face him. She wished she had shorter hair, fuck, she wished she was bald! Anything so he didn't keep grabbing it and using it to manhandle her. Susie felt a lump form in her throat as Jed forced her to watch him tug down his boxers. She flinched back as his dick sprung free, and she instantly closed her eyes. At that, Jed laughed, before slapping her roughly, this time making her nearly fall over from the force. She yelped, and he hissed, "If you don't open your fucking eyes I'll do everything I said I wouldn't do, you stupid whore." 

Whore. Susie opened her eyes, scowling. She wasn't a whore! He was making her do this, she didn't want it, she didn't. She shivered, and glanced briefly at Jed's penis. To her, it looked like a hot dog with veins. That's what she'd always jokingly tell Julie. "Dicks are just big hot dogs with veins!" But now, the joke died on her tongue. Jed's dick was big, Susie could know that much. It was also thick, not like those 'pencil dicks' Julie would always complain about before she met Frank. It made Susie want to throw up just thinking about it being inside her.

"Come here." It was an order, but Susie couldn't even move before Jed was lifting her up by her hair, forcing her head closer. Closer to his dick. Susie realized what was happening and tried moving away, but Jed wouldn't let her. "If you bite me, I'll cut off your tongue," he said sweetly. And just like that, he was prying her mouth open with his free hand and forcing his dick inside. Susie choked, jerking back and trying to get it out, but using her hair, Jed forced her to take more of him inside. She screamed against him, writhing around before stopping since it hurt her wounds too much, and caused them to bleed more. Tears slid down her cheeks, and she glared up at Jed with hatred, staring angrily up into that dumb ghost mask.

Jed smiled down at her, but Susie couldn't see it. He tangled his fingers tighter through her hair, and jerked her head up and down his dick. She didn't close her eyes, determined to keep her resolve and just keep glaring at Jed, knowing he was watching her. Jed thrust his hips up into her, beginning to fuck her throat, and she whimpered brokenly. His dick was going so far down her throat, she could only imagine how grotesque it'd look if she could actually properly see it. He kept thrusting, his balls slapping into her face and making her wrinkle her nose. She gagged, unable to take it anymore. It was getting harder to breathe. 

Is this how I die? She thought, beginning to panic. She tried beating at Jed's thighs, but was too weak to properly move. The room was beginning to spin around her, and she saw stars, the ones she'd seen while Jed was taking pictures. She blinked, and sure enough, Jed had his camera in his hand. He was taking pictures again. She was too delirious to care for now. She tried breathing more through her nose as Jed's hips thrust his dick ruthlessly into her throat. She felt like she was going to vomit, but she could only imagine how well that'd go over with Jed. He'd torture her even more than he was now, so she swallowed the bile down.

She felt her eyes roll up into her head briefly, and she slumped over. When would it end? How long had this been going on? Five minutes? Ten? Twenty? An hour? Two? She prayed Jed would just pull away already. She felt him reach over and slap her, but it wasn't on her face. It was on her ass. It stung and throbbed, but it wasn't as bad compared to her stab wounds and foot. She could feel herself about to pass out, from blood loss or lack of air— she didn't know. She faltered, her shoulders sagging, and Jed grunted. "Your mouth feels so good around my dick," he rasped. "You're such a whore for my dick, aren't you, Susie?" He laughed, knowing she couldn't respond. "My dick wiped that defiance right out of you, slut." 

Susie wasn't really paying attention to him. She was just concentrating, trying to breathe properly. "Little whore," Jed moaned. "My whore. You're mine. My slut, my whore, my fucking bitch. Don't ever forget that!" Jed hissed, yanking her hair so hard some strands came loose and fell out. She whined, but other than that, made no acknowledgement of Jed's words. "Everyone . . . Will know you're mine," Jed panted. "Fuck — so good. You're a good girl." Jed moaned, arching his back and shoving himself further into Susie's throat. "Fuck! I'm close. You better swallow all of my fucking cum and be good for me, whore." Susie knew she had no choice. If she listened, it'd be over. If she didn't, he'd just keep going. 

He thrust his hips a few more times before he grunted, and she felt something shoot out into her mouth, and right down her throat. It tasted salty and sour, and if she could, she would've spit it out. Instead, she swallowed it, shuddering uncontrollably. Jed hummed, pulling his dick out of her mouth with a wet pop. Susie's jaw felt so sore, and she wondered if it was dislocated. Her throat was throbbing, and she was sure she wouldn't be able to speak without a rasp for a long time. "Let me see," Jed demanded. Susie opened her mouth, and Jed pried his fingers inside, checking if she'd actually swallowed his cum. When he was certain she had, he pulled away, her saliva stuck to his fingers. "Good girl," he praised her. 

She looked at him dryly, and he grinned beneath his mask. "I think you're ready for me now," he said smugly, pushing her back and laying her down. She knew what he meant, and she winced. "Don't," she choked out, her voice sounding like she'd just swallowed a bunch of salt and lemons. Jed ignored her, positioning himself at her entrance. Susie tried to recoil, but before she could react in time, he'd slipped himself inside of her, eliciting a scream. 

It hurt like nothing else that Jed had done to her. Her pussy burned and she felt like she was being impaled from the inside. She sobbed, thrashing around and not caring if she bothered her injuries. "Stop, stop," she cried. "It hurts!" She felt something wet around her, leaking out of her and down her thighs, but it wasn't from her slickness, it was blood. She was bleeding! She shivered, trembling spastically, broken sobs and whines escaping her swollen lips. Jed looked down at her, seeing her expression full of pure and utter anguish. "Stop," she repeated pleadingly. "Hurts," she mumbled. His dick felt like it was stretching her apart . . . 

He'd been thrusting roughly as soon as he'd entered her, but at Susie's reactions and pleads, he slowed, but she knew it was only out of curiosity and confusion. "Are you a virgin, Susie?" Jed asked, sounding surprised. His shock then turned to smugness. "God, you are. I'm your first time. I popped your cherry." He seemed elated. "Now you can never forget me, never forget you're mine, and you can never forget what we've done or what I did to you." He laughed, clearly delighted, and Susie sobbed, tears of anger and pain rolling down her face. 

Jed continued fucking her, and Susie remained still. It never stopped hurting. She'd had no time to adjust. He was destroying her. She whimpered. She never moaned, never cried out in pleasure, but Jed didn't seem to care about that. He kept going, only pursuing his own high. He could care less about hers. It was about owning and controlling her, not pleasing and pampering her. She knew that. And she hated him for it. He rocked his hips steadily into her, moaning wildly all the time. "Feels even better than your mouth," he gasped. "You're so fucking tight." He shuddered from above her. "So tight, all for me. My little slut." Jed pounded into her ruthlessly, and she whined, shaking and fighting back her pained wails.

"I love using you," Jed moaned. "You're one of my favorites. If not, my favorite." Jed shivered, driving himself deeper inside of her — if that was even possible. She felt swollen and too full, and she despised it. She'd never have sex willingly, not a chance in the world anymore. She didn't want to be Jed's anything, especially not his favorite fucking plaything. She wanted to gouge out his eyes, especially after he raised his camera again with shaky hands, snapping pictures of her and their connected bodies. Susie felt completely disgusted. 

Susie felt like she was going to pass out. Shit, she was going to pass out!

Or was she just dying?

Jed's rough and harsh thrusts sent her forward with every movement, and it didn't really do much for her gaping wounds and broken foot. She felt her consciousness slipping away from her, like she was trying to capture water within her fingers, and it just kept falling away. She couldn't control herself, or what was happening to her. She couldn't fight back, not even against her own body shutting down. Was she going to actually die here? She didn't want to die. But — dying was certainly better than staying here, and suffering at the hands of Jed. She wanted to believe she could regain her bearings and remain strong, but she just couldn't. 

Jed was treating her too carelessly. He was probably less rough with his other victims, but with her, he knew he could treat her however he wanted — and she'd just return, good as new, living and breathing once more. He had no restrictions or limits on what he could do to her. He could just wait patiently for her to come back to life, and then start up the torture all over again. The thought made Susie feel nauseous. Surely her legion were all looking for her. Surely they were questioning her disappearance. Surely they'd heard her screams. Couldn't they feel her pain? Couldn't they feel that something was wrong with her? 

Couldn't they feel her dying? 

"Come on, Susie. You don't look too good there. Don't tell me you're going to bleed out on me." Jed sounded teasing, like he was challenging her to hold on just a bit longer. Like he expected her to last longer. She choked back her whimper, feeling blood trailing down her jaw. What kind of internal bleeding did she have? That didn't matter. What mattered was Jed was still inside of her, and she was dying. Would he fuck her dead corpse? She felt completely disgusted. Where would her body go once she died? Would the Entity consume it? She felt afraid, and her wide eyes seemed to let Jed know just how terrified she really was.

In a surprising act of tenderness, Jed placed his hand, slick with her blood, on her cheek. "Don't he so afraid, Susie," he said quietly. "Dying is the easy part, after all." She knew he was smiling like a Cheshire Cat underneath that mask. She choked up blood, gurgling on it, and he groaned, beginning to thrust harder into her. Before he'd gone slower, probably watching with interest as she'd fought to stay conscious. Now he was pounding into her, trying to milk everything out while she could still feel it. He moaned, panting heavily. "Shit. I'm about to cum again," he grunted, glancing down at Susie. "Your pussy is just so — tight." 

His hands rested on her hips, and his thrusts became more sloppy and erratic. He tilted his head back, panting, and she grimaced. Just get it over with, she begged internally. She wished he wouldn't cum inside of her, but she wouldn't waste her last bits of energy asking him not to. She knew he'd just sneer mockingly down at her and do it anyway. There was no point. As Jed buried himself to the hilt inside of her, fully submerged within her, he came. Susie could feel it, every bit of it — through the pain, she could feel his cum filling up her insides.

He'd always be a part of her now, even if she didn't want him to. 

For a fleeting second, she was scared she could get pregnant. But surely, the Entity would prevent that from happening. Like hell one of its killers could run around murdering healthy survivors while sporting a bulging stomach and morning sickness. Besides, Susie didn't want to be pregnant anyway. Maybe in another world she would've been a mother, but not like this. And especially not while she was so young, and in a never-ending, bloody hell. 

Jed didn't pull out of her, probably riding out his high, and probably so none of his cum would slip out of Susie. She could feel her vision getting blurrier. The cum inside of her was hot and heavy. Or maybe that was just her? The effects of her blood loss and her injuries. She couldn't tell. She slumped over, her eyes glossing. Jed pulled out his knife, and Susie looked up at him. For a moment, she wondered if he was going to finish her off. Do it, then. Kill me, she thought. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for the blow and the nothingness. 

But it never came. 

Instead, she gasped and let out a feeble gurgle as she felt the familiar sensation of Jed's blade carving into her skin. Her eyes flew open and pricked with tears, though they didn't fall. She didn't have enough stamina or energy to bother crying. She could see Jed drawing the tip of the knife through her skin, then going deeper into her flesh. When he pulled away, the wound stung and ached, and she shivered. What the hell was the purpose of that?

She soon saw what he'd left across her hip. The words, bloody and neat: D.J. 

DJ? Susie thought. Her muddled brain could only think of Jed performing as a DJ at parties, and she decided he'd be a really big party pooper. She sighed, a soft exhale, and felt herself spiraling. Just as she thought it was the end of her, Jed appeared in her hazy field of view. His bloodstained hands reached up, peeling off his mask. When Susie saw it fall to the ground, and glimpsed his face, she felt a flash of hurt. She remembered nights of them sitting together, exchanging stories and adventures. Had his stories to her even been real? Had he felt the same joy and sense of comfort she had, actually knowing he had a friend? Had he even cared when he betrayed her? It was all just a game to him. She should stop reading into it. He never cared about her. He only cared about tricking her into liking him. 

His dark eyes watched her baby blue ones carefully. His sweat-muddled hair fell into his eyes as he bent down, still inside of her, and connected their lips. It was a messy kiss, and she could feel Jed biting down onto her lip, leaving bruises, but she couldn't feel any pain. 

She died with him still kissing her.

————————

When Susie woke up, she was lying in snow. 

She stood up shakily, but didn't feel any pain in her foot. Slowly, she looked down. It was completely healed, like nothing had ever happened to it. She was also dressed, wearing her skirt and hoodie. She swallowed thickly. Lifting up her hoodie, she pried up the sweater underneath. She saw a scar over her side, where Jed had stabbed her. And, right by her ribs, another scar. So she did have remnants about what had happened to her. Her hands shook.

So she’d still have the other mark, too, where he’d carved that weird D.J. into her. She could only think that it must be initials. But of what? She thought his name was Jed. Or had he lied about that, too? She felt hurt swell up within her again. She should’ve expected him to give her a fake name. But she supposed she should be fine with not ever learning his real name. She didn’t want to know who he was, and she never wanted to see him ever again. 

She felt a chill prickle up her spine. He’d kept saying ‘next time’ and kept implying he’d come back for her again while he was torturing her. So . . . Could he be watching her right now? She glanced over her shoulder, the hairs on the back of her neck raising. Without even thinking about it, Susie turned on her heel and fled into the resort, slamming the front door behind her. While in trials, the resort had no doors, but out of them, it did to keep the snow and cold away. She had never been more relieved at that fact. She exhaled shakily, feeling herself trembling. She slumped down against the door, burying her face in her hands.

“Suze. What’s wrong?” 

Susie fought against her tears, looking up sharply. She should’ve expected the legion to be waiting for her around the fire. Joe was playing a card game with Frank, while Julie was sharpening her knife. Julie looked concerned, and Frank had a look of worry on his face while Joe was frowning. “N-nothing, sorry. Just wanted to get back after a particularly hard trial.” Susie stood up, and hoped no one could see her knees wobbling like a newborn deer. “Did you get them all?” Frank asked, always the one to worry about kills. “Yes,” Susie lied. “I got them all.” Frank smiled, looking satisfied. “Good job, Suze,” he said, and she swallowed.

Would that nickname ever be the same again after him? 

“Y-you know, that trial was r-really hard.” Susie fought against the lump in her throat. “Can I have a hug?” The others all looked surprised, but didn’t hesitate as they got up. Soon Susie was enveloped in embraces from all sides, and she sunk into the familiar hold of her legion. If she got Julie’s jacket wet, the girl didn’t comment. Susie sniffled, fighting against her tears. “Jeez, Susie, what did they do to you?” Joe asked sadly. “Who were they? I’ll kill them,” Frank muttered angrily. Susie grabbed his hand, squeezing it. “It doesn’t matter,” she said softly. She didn’t want innocent survivors getting punished because of her lies. “I killed them.” Frank frowned. “But they should know not to mess with one of us. If you do that—”

Susie interrupted him, finishing his sentence with a bitter smile. “You mess with all of us.” 

“It’s okay, really.” She gulped, wiping her face. She stayed within their arms for a little longer, and then mumbled, “I wanna cuddle on the couch.” She probably sounded ridiculous, like a child, but she needed all the comfort she could get. She felt tired and scared, like Jed could be around any corner. The legion made their way over to the couch closest to the fire, settling down together. Susie curled up into Joe’s lap, her feet on Julie’s thighs. Frank had his arm around Julie, and they were all huddled up together. “Thank you guys,” Susie suddenly blurted out, burying her face into Joe’s dark jacket. She sniffed. “For being there for me. I don’t know what I’d do without you,” she said, and she really meant it.

Without them here for her right now, she didn’t know what she’d do. She needed them, they supported her and made all of the pain of what she’d been through dim. They made her feel safe. They made her feel protected. They were her family. They shielded her from harm. And though they couldn’t have protected her from Jed, that was her own fault. She’d been too naïve. They’d warned her of trusting other killers too easily, and she’d ignored them. She’d thought everything would be A-okay, because you never think of the bad stuff happening to you — until it happened. That’s why she needed her legion around to help her.

She closed her eyes, her fingers wrapped around Joe’s jacket, clinging onto him like a koala. “We’re always be here for you, Susie,” Julie said honestly. “Don’t ever forget that.” She moved Susie’s hair from her face, and Susie flinched. Julie frowned. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Frank asked, and Susie nodded. “Just tired,” she replied truthfully. “Then sleep,” Joe said. “We’ll be here when you wake up.” Susie smiled weakly, and slumped over, exhausted.

Assured that she’d be protected, she found herself drifting off. 

With the legion wrapped up all around her, she knew she wouldn’t have any nightmares. But they wouldn’t always sleep together with her. Eventually, she’d be alone, and that’s when the dreams of him and his haunting white mask would appear. They’d fill up her mind and plague the one place she was supposed to be safe from him. They’d infect her and she’d never be able to escape. She’d never be allowed to heal. She shivered, and her eyes opened.

When she woke up, she didn’t know how much time had passed. Julie’s eyes were closed, while Joe was snoring and Frank was watching them all. When he saw Susie awake, he smiled at her. She smiled feebly back, but it didn’t reach her eyes. “You okay?” Frank asked. She nodded, then paused. “Actually,” She whispered. She thought, fleetingly, that she should tell him. Tell them. They’d slaughter Jed, torture him worse than he’d tortured her. But in return, it’d just start a war where Jed would hurt each of her legion — not just only her. He’d manipulate them like he’d manipulated her and she didn’t ever want that for them. It was her duty to protect them, and so, she kept her mouth shut. “I-I need to go somewhere.” 

Frank blinked. “Oh? Where?” He inquired, sitting up. He was careful not to disturb Julie. “Amanda’s realm,” Susie replied, her voice soft. She wanted to see the woman, who would probably understand her without Susie even needing to say anything about what’d happened. Her and Amanda weren’t as close as her and the legion, but she was still a friend. One she could actually trust. She wasn’t manipulative like Jed; she was genuine. She had her dark moments, where she’d get violent and explosive outbursts, but that wasn’t her fault. And besides, she’d never actually injured Susie or killed her. She’d also met all of the legion.

She wouldn’t hurt her. Susie swallowed. Amanda is good. Amanda is your friend. She would never hurt you like that, she told herself. Susie, with shaking hands, straightened up. Frank didn’t ask why she needed to go to Amanda’s realm, he just nodded. Susie went to ask him to go with her, but she didn’t even need to. He was already getting up, gently moving Julie to rest against Joe in his absence. Susie carefully climbed off of Joey’s lap, and looked at her two peaceful, sleeping friends. For a moment, she was worried Jed would come, take advantage of them sleeping and hurt them. She panicked, breath catching, until Frank grabbed her.

She jumped, looking up at him with wide eyes, and he frowned. “Come on, Suze. Let’s let them sleep.” He bent down, grabbing his mask from off the floor. That was when Susie realized she wasn’t wearing hers. Where did it go? She glanced around worriedly. Had Jed took it? That bastard. “I can’t find my mask,” Susie said eventually, after walking around the resort. “I was wondering where it was,” Frank replied casually. “Don’t worry about it, wear one of mine.” He turned, grabbing one of his masks off a shelf and tossing it over to her. 

She caught it, holding it in her hands. It was white, with the familiar smiling face, yet it had smeared red paint across it. Or was that blood? Nonetheless, Susie put it on. She walked over, grabbing quietly onto Frank’s hand. “Thanks,” she said softly, and he ruffled up her hair. “No problem,” he answered affectionately. He held her hand without saying anything, and together they walked out of the resort, closing the door behind them. They trudged through the snow, and when they passed a familiar cabin, Susie’s hand shook in Frank’s.

He didn’t mention anything about it, probably not wanting to embarrass her. He also didn’t say anything when she shifted closer to him, pressing herself against his side. She just needed a lot of comfort and protection right now. She wouldn’t be like this all the time. Right? She felt her chest tighten. She didn’t want to be so weak and afraid all the time. She wanted to turn what happened to her around and get stronger. But how? It felt impossible. That was why she was going to Amanda. She wanted help, without having to say anything.

As they passed the Huntress’ realm, Susie heard her humming. It didn’t bring her alarm like she thought it would, instead it brought her reassurance. The Huntress suddenly felt so motherly and kind to her, like she would protect her if anyone tried hurting her. As they moved away, closer towards the muddy swamp grounds of the Hag’s realm, Susie swallowed. As usual, the Hag made no appearance. Susie passed over a triangle marked in the mud, but nothing happened as she walked through it. Like it didn’t mind her venturing across it. She knew that must be one of the Hag’s traps, but she didn’t teleport to it and it didn’t trigger. 

Finally, they reached Amanda’s realm. Frank called out for Amanda as they arrived at the entrance, and sure enough, the woman appeared in a few seconds, rising up from a crouch. “Frank. Susie.” She seemed surprised to find them both there, without the rest of them. “Come in,” she said after a moment of silence. The two entered, still holding hands, and Amanda knew better than to say anything regarding it. “So, what are you here for?” Amanda didn’t mention anything about Susie’s earlier visit, which she was grateful for. The others didn’t know about it, and she’d like to keep it that way. They wouldn’t have approved of her sneaking off into the Clown’s realm. And after what’d happened, she’d never go back there. 

She didn’t want to risk it. 

“Susie wanted to come,” Frank explained, looking down at her. Susie realized she’d been pitifully quiet this whole time, and cleared her throat. It felt sore. She didn’t want to speak. Not after screaming. Not after taking in Jed’s dick. Not after coughing up her own blood. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she was glad she was wearing a mask. “I just wanted to talk to you,” Susie said, and she hoped her voice didn’t sound as meek as she felt. She glanced over at Frank. “A-and no offense, Frank, but it’s a girl thing that I have to ask Amanda about only.” Frank raised his eyebrows. “Oh. Okay. So you two want privacy, I’m assuming?” He stuffed his hands into his pockets, and Susie nodded feebly. “Yes, I’m sorry,” she mumbled. 

“Fine by me.” Frank patted Susie’s head fondly, and Susie relaxed, her tense shoulders loosening. She had Frank’s approval, and she felt happy, but it didn’t last long. “Well, I can do that,” Amanda said after a pause. “Frank, you can wander around the plant. But don’t touch anything, or I’ll put a reverse bear trap on that dumb head of yours,” she warned. Frank raised his hands up, and Susie could just see him smiling mischievously under that mask. “I’d never dream of touching anything here, Mandy,” he said teasingly. Amanda grunted. “Uh huh.” She scoffed, and then turned towards Susie. “Let’s go, then,” she urged. 

She led Susie downstairs, and Susie followed after her like a lost puppy. “So what’s up, kid?” Amanda looked over at her, sounding curious. Susie took a deep breath. “I need a makeover,” she blurted out. “What?” Amanda seemed surprised. “You came here for a makeover?” She could picture Amanda scowling under that pig head. Susie faltered, realizing she was losing Amanda. In an act of impulse, she yanked off her mask, and Amanda visibly flinched. They’d never shown each other, or discussed showing each other their actual faces. 

“I don’t want to look like this anymore.” Something in Susie’s voice, the raw despair and anguish, must have done it for Amanda. The woman stilled, and when she spoke, she seemed confused and incredulous. “What the hell happened to you, kid?” Susie dug her fingers into her palms, imagining those binds still around her hands— she shook her head. “I-I don’t know,” she lied. “I just — I hate skirts. I hate hoodies. I hate pink. Please, help me.” Susie blinked away her tears, and Amanda looked at her, probably with pity. “Okay.” 

“Come on.” Amanda led her into a washroom. She bent down in front of a chest, opening it. “I have a few things here,” she said over her shoulder. “What were you thinking of changing to?” Susie gulped. “I don’t know,” she mumbled. “Can I look?” Amanda nodded, stepping away. Susie crouched down, taking a deep breath. She glanced over her shoulder at Amanda. “Do you have hair dye? And . . . Scissors?” She asked, and Amanda blinked. “Any hair dye will be in there,” she replied slowly. “But I have scissors upstairs. I’ll go get them, okay?” Susie nodded, and she watched as Amanda turned and left to go retrieve the scissors. 

Being alone made Susie uncomfortable, and she glanced around anxiously, looking for flashes of white. She found none. Swallowing down her fear and discomfort, Susie rummaged around in the chest. She felt her hands close around something. She pulled out a pair of scissors, her eyes widening. Were they here the whole time? Amanda must have misplaced them. She caught a glimpse of her reflection in the scissors’ metallic glint, and stiffened. She could hear Jed’s words echoing through her ears. She could hear him complimenting her hair color, she could feel him tugging on it, stroking it, yanking on it— 

She couldn’t stand it anymore. She gasped, choking on a sob as she parted the scissors, bringing the blade up to her hair. She cut it away steadily, not hesitating one bit. She wasn’t a professional hair stylist in the slightest, and she probably was cutting incredibly messily, and unevenly. She didn’t care. It didn’t matter to her. She chopped her hair away, and saw pink chunks falling to the floor. She looked away, ignoring the voice of Jed in her ears, in her mind — everywhere. She wondered how he’d react to this, but she didn’t want him ever seeing her again. She wanted him far away, so he couldn’t ruin anything else she’d loved. 

She didn’t realize she was crying until Amanda came back and asked, “Susie?” 

Turning around abruptly, Susie raised the scissors, poised to strike. She relaxed, dropping the scissors when she realized it was only Amanda. “I’m sorry,” she said truthfully. “I didn’t mean . . .” She wiped her tears away, embarrassed. “I-I’ll clean up the floor, too, I just—”

Amanda sighed, moving closer. “Don’t worry about it.” She grabbed Susie’s shoulder gently, carefully, like Susie was a cornered animal. “The scissors weren’t up there. I must have accidentally left them in the chest, but I see you’ve found them.” Amanda took a deep breath. “Look, whatever happened to you Susie — you don’t have to tell me about it, if you don’t want to. If you do, then I’m here to listen. But I know something went on. I know something made you want to change styles. And listen to me, okay? Don’t let what happened change you. Don’t let what you went through make you lose interest in what you once loved, things you once cherished. Don’t let it change your personality or your heart.” 

“Let it make you stronger, tougher, but don’t let it take things from you that haven’t already been taken. You’re still the same Susie. You’ve been through some shit since I last saw you, but don’t let that knock you down.” Amanda squeezed her shoulder. “Take it from me.” 

Susie sniffled, trying not to cry again. “Thank you, Amanda,” she whispered. Amanda was right. Fuck Jed. Fuck him for taking her mask, taking her pictures, scarring her. Fuck him for making her feel weak and small. But she wouldn’t let him ruin her, or what she liked, forever. She would go back to wearing skirts and pink eventually. Once she’d gotten better, and once she’d healed. She’d grow her hair out again, too. But right now, she needed a break. 

“No problem. Now pick out some clothes.” Amanda moved away, and Susie laughed. 

It was rough, it was broken, but it was a laugh. 

Susie eventually picked out a black leather jacket and a black shirt, with a pair of cargo pants. It was either that, or a brown leather jacket or a red crop top. She preferred the black jacket. Amanda turned her back while Susie changed. When she was done, Amanda even let her keep her pair of combat boots which went with the cargo pants. Amanda picked up a mirror from the chest, passing it to Susie. “Look at you. You look even more badass,” Amanda said, almost proudly. “But then again, you are wearing my clothes,” she snickered, and Susie glanced over at her. “I wouldn’t expect anything less,” she replied. 

“Thank you, Amanda.” Susie looked at herself. Short pink hair, leather jacket, combat boots and cargo pants. Such a difference from the person she was before. But she liked it. She lowered the mirror. “I appreciate it,” she said truthfully. “But — there’s just one more thing.” Susie lifted up a bottle of hair dye. “Can you dye my hair?” She asked timidly. Amanda snorted. “Sure,” she finally agreed, grabbing the hair dye. “Now sit still, alright?” 

As Amanda dyed her hair, the two talked about random things. Trials, the survivors, even their lives before the Entity. Susie explained how she was a rebellious teen, skipping classes and stealing kids’ belongings. Vandalizing buildings and whatnot. Amanda explained how she was a servant of a man named Jigsaw, becoming his trainee after succeeding one of his tests. She elaborated on how she enacted justice, on how she put people through her own trials where they had to amend for their sins — only she didn’t want there to be ways to escape. Her master Jigsaw, however, did. And that was what had led to her downfall. She didn’t say anything more, and Susie really didn’t want to pry. And that was the conversation. 

When Amanda was finally done, and everything was finally finished, Susie had jet black hair. She looked at herself in the mirror, and smiled slightly. “I like it,” she said honestly. “A lot.” 

“Good, otherwise I’d be pissed.” Amanda laughed, and led Susie back upstairs. Susie followed her, and when they reached the upstairs, Frank was waiting for them. He turned upon hearing them arrive, and his eyes widened underneath his mask upon seeing Susie. Susie, with her — or, his — mask in her hands, off her face. And, of course, with a whole new look. “What the hell?!” Frank exclaimed. “That little talk involved a damn makeover?!”

“Yes,” Susie said timidly. “And why is your mask off?” Frank demanded, sounding angry. Susie recoiled, and Amanda spoke up. “Relax, Frank. You can trust her with me. She’s my friend.” Susie blinked with surprise, and she felt her chest tightening with happiness. She looked over at Amanda, a smile breaking out across her face. It was the first time Amanda had ever considered Susie her friend, and she could feel the joy slowly seeping into her. 

“Alright,” Frank said eventually. “Is that it?” Frank looked between them both, and Susie nodded. “We’ll be going, then.” He turned away, and Susie glanced back at Amanda, slipping her mask back on. “Thanks again, Amanda,” she called out. “Hopefully I’ll see you again soon.” She lifted her hand up into a wave, and Amanda waved back. Then, the two departed. As Frank and Susie left, he didn’t ask why she had suddenly decided to switch her look. He just silently accepted her hand when she reached out for him, and that was that.

When they arrived back at the resort, Julie jumped up from the couch with a shriek. “Susie, what the hell happened to you?!” Julie cried. “A makeover,” she replied, taking off Frank’s mask and giving it back to him. “Without me?!” Julie exclaimed, and Joe stared at Susie in surprise. “I’m shocked,” he said. “But I like it.” He smiled. “You look totally badass!” Julie ran forward, tackling Susie into a hug. “Do you have a new mask to go with it?” She asked excitedly, not even questioning where her and Frank had gone. Susie was grateful for her. 

“No.” At that, Julie clapped her hands together. “I’ll help design it!” She insisted. Susie agreed, and in the end, she came out with a black mask, with criss-crossed neon pink stripes across it. Susie decided Amanda was right, and that she couldn’t let what had happened to her, and who had done it to her, affect who she was. Her favorite color was still pink, and that wouldn’t change. Pink symboled strength and rebirth to her. She’d cherish it.

Putting her new mask on and staring at her outfit, Susie took a deep breath. 

Jed would just become a ghost of the past. She’d make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I am really tempted to write a sequel of Susie beating the shit out of Danny. :) I would say “hope you enjoyed” but there’s nothing to enjoy about this. Please stay tuned for a possible sequel.


End file.
